this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Bakery
The Bakery is a location exclusive to The Last Broadcast DLC. It becomes available after visiting the Music Club and Toy Store. Overview This area starts you at the left, off on the street near a couple of loot piles and Kliment, one of the Neighbors from the classic modes. Speaking to him will cause him to visit you in the shelter the next day to give you food in thanks for your previous broadcasts helping to save his wife. You can climb the roof of the garage to continue to the street in front of the bakery. The front door is blocked from the interior, so you have to access the building through the second story window. You will find yourself in a large room with a few un-owned piles that usually contain components only. The garage leads back to the street and then to the bakery building proper. Inside are Novak, the owner, who was a friend of Esma's from before the war and Novak's son. Speaking to Novak, who is in the kitchen, will reveal that Novak's wife his died. Novak will ask Esma to watch his son for a moment. Visiting rooms upstairs or downstairs from the kitchen will cause Novak to demand that Esma leave. However, information that Malik can broadcast can be found here. Esma will discover that Novak is an informant for the military and has been feeding them names of rebels and their sympathizers in exchange for supplies to care for his son. There ar There's two or three pieces of evidence on the staircase on the first floor. Esna will say to herself, "I need to be sure" when you've collected enough from there. Head up the stairs to the third floor to collect the final piece of evidence. If you manage to get back to the kitchen/front room before he becomes aggressive, you can confront him in a brief (but not required) cutscene. If Novak catches you and you do not leave, he will eventually attack you. He is unarmed and appears to be glitched in this instance. His strikes cause very minimal damage (to the point that it takes five or more punches for him to slightly wound Esma. Esma cannot attack him, but will automatically counterattack when Novak strikes her, which causes "regular" damage to him. After a few strikes, he'll stop attacking and the area can be freely explored. Esma can choose to inform Malik that Novak is an informant, or simply report that she has found out that there is an informant, but not who it is. In either case,the bakery will become abandoned and Kliment will have no conversation option. There will be a few new eyeglass icons to explore in the bakery, but they aren't mandatory for the story. Some of the piles might be owned or abandoned now, depending on your options, and you can loot freely without worrying about being attacked. Notably, a pile in the basement usually contains an Heat Lamp. Category:Locations